


略略略【黑清】

by fullmoon123



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 到了三十岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师, 黑清
Genre: M/M, 黑迟優一/安達清 Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa YuichiKurosawa Yuichi Adachi Kiyosh
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon123/pseuds/fullmoon123
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	略略略【黑清】

1.  
“黑泽……？”  
“安达清……喜欢，好喜欢……”  
【近在咫尺的香味，耳后的圆痣，我……可以逾矩吗？】  
谨慎地靠近，明明被酒精晕昏了大脑还要在意对方的神色，黑泽优一缓缓吻上爱人耳廓，用轻到微不可察的力道摩挲。  
“安达清……”  
2.  
时间退回三个小时前，他们陪某位重要客户吃饭，安达一如既往地不擅长喝酒，瑰红的液体迟迟没有消减。  
有人出来调侃，喊他敬酒，小兔子惶恐地握住酒杯，却被另一只手按下去。  
“安达清不太舒服，我来替他。”  
他的恋人用完美的微笑征服了所有宾客，把他严严实实地护在身下，直到最后酒局结束时客户还握着对方的手说黑泽先生跟你合作真是太愉快了。  
安达陪在他身边，看大家四散远离，然后小声跟黑泽道谢。  
前一秒还精神奕奕的人突然脚下踉跄，安达忙赶去扶他，担忧又后怕地问你没事吧。  
【糟糕，害安达清担心了，果然喝太多了吗……啊，两个安达清？】  
面前的人眼神迷惘，意识显然逐渐飘忽，安达急急忙忙叫了车，托着黑泽把人送回家。  
由于来过一次所以知道大概的布局，把人安顿好后安达取了块热毛巾，想醉酒泡澡太危险，还是简单擦一擦比较安全。  
可为什么，毛巾还没碰到人脸颊就被掀翻在床了——  
3.  
“黑，黑泽？”  
他的声音自主颤抖，耳廓处异样的触感简直要烧坏大脑，以前他可能更多是困惑，但现在两人坦诚布公，同为男人他太明白这意味着什么。  
他的恋人，正在谨小慎微地征求他的同意。  
或许是醉酒的缘故，扶在后颈的指尖炙热滚烫，连带着耳边的吐息，安达清深刻意识到自己正面临三十年未有之大危机。  
“总，总之先擦擦脸——”冷静一下。  
他努力从桎梏中探出手去取毛巾，就在快要成功的时候被人从中截断，黑泽握住他的手，继而十指紧扣。  
从相连的温度里源源不断传出恋人的心声，【想亲吻，想品尝安达清的味道……想要更多。】  
似乎为了回应心声，黑泽顺着耳廓吻到下颌，被吻过的肌肤火一样燃烧起来，四目相对，上位者眼里充满旖旎情欲。  
——和潜藏在深处的猛烈爱意。  
安达本该害怕地逃脱，但对上墨色的瞳孔就失去了所有言语。他深信，只要自己表现出抗拒身上的人一定会收手。只要他摇头，偏离轨道的爱恋就会恢复到正常状态。  
【好想吻安达的嘴唇，软软糯糯一定很好吃……但是不可以。】  
隐忍的吻落在各处，却始终不肯攥取那一丝甘甜。  
安达闭眼，想自己一定是疯了。  
他扯住黑泽的衣襟，郑重又坚决地奉上双唇。  
4.  
他们激烈地拥吻，从安达踏出禁忌的一步开始，这个房间里的空气便染上燥热的温度。  
两位主角气喘吁吁地分离，转瞬间又黏在一起，黑泽不停地唤他的名字，那饱含深情的呢喃从呼吸相交里，从深吻间隙里，飘荡而出。  
安达唯一能做的就是闭眼，他害怕注视黑泽的眼睛，那里面糅杂了太多感情，如今大厦倾塌，决堤的爱倾泄而出，几乎要把他溺毙。  
但阖眼后触感愈发明晰，他能感觉到黑泽离开他的唇瓣，扯开他的衣襟，像是饿久了的猛兽衔住脆弱的喉结——然后轻轻舔舐。  
他禁不住屏息，黑泽的存在太过强烈，他的舌尖滑过颈间，热血在里面流淌，因对方的触碰而沸腾燃烧。  
颈侧的“心脏”砰砰直跳，恋人的心声也砰砰作响。  
【咚，咚，咚——】  
作弊般地清晰。  
“安达？”  
安达小心地睁开眼，他看到黑泽带着同样的小心，按在他腿间。  
“我可以吗？”  
黑泽问。  
5.  
太过了，安达清想。  
大腿根部的肌肤尤为敏感，炽热的呼吸凑上去顷刻便红了一片，安达控制自己的视线定格在天花板，抬高的双腿却禁不住打颤。  
黑泽的手指抚过腰间，流连于小腹，那里平平坦坦，没有硌人的腹肌只有手感极好的嫩肉，只是摸了两下它的主人就蹦出几声低呼，然后尾音又快速被堙灭在喉咙里。  
【太敏感了，安达清】  
黑泽感叹的同时又无法遏制地欣喜，安达清珍贵而美好的第一次…这具青涩而敏感的身体……我的。  
他在白嫩的腿根，印下第一个烙印。  
“啊——！”  
安达受惊般瑟缩，目光不由下飘，正正好撞进墨染的瞳孔，小兔子突然卡壳，因羞耻绯红了眼角，又因预料之外的对视而心跳不已。  
最后他逃一般移开视线，暴露出一点通红的耳尖。  
“别害怕。”  
【我不会让你受伤的。】  
安达仓皇点头，也不管黑泽看没看到，“没，没关系……”  
小可爱攥紧身下的床单，仿佛从哪里又找回了勇气，“请继续吧。”  
恋人宛如赴死一样绷紧足尖，黑泽既心疼又好笑，他略带安抚地吻过腿间肌肤，在浅浅牙印上轻柔舔舐，安达侧过头，把即将脱口而出的呻吟蒙进被褥里。  
然后被上面残留的气息堵了个猝不及防。  
“安达清？”  
黑泽疑惑于突然激动的恋人，下意识以为自己做错了什么。小兔子憋红了脸，支支吾吾向他道歉，黑泽又露出三个小时前的微笑，和煦如风地安慰他放轻松。  
怎么可能轻松啊……在这个房间。  
四处都是黑泽的痕迹，甫一挣扎便深陷于他的温柔。恋人全然不见昔日王牌的从容，表情紧绷，像对待珍宝一样打开他的身体。  
明明不用这么小心也可以……  
“黑泽……”安达鼓起勇气，努力朝对方迈了一步，“已经可以了。”  
小兔子抬高身体，用行动暗示准许。  
6.  
这就是，性吗？  
欲望被人裹进口腔，生理和心理双向的刺激险些令处男就地缴械，安达咬紧唇瓣，眼前朦朦胧胧。  
恍然间腿心一阵凉意，黑泽不知何时翻出润滑液，哪怕他细心捂热了抹在敏感处时仍然引人战栗……虽然大多可能是因为害怕。  
股间充满滑腻的触感，安达想自己动手，但他的下体还握在对方手里，挣扎几下无果便放任自己沦陷于陌生的情欲。黑泽从各方面来说都是个优秀的恋人，连男性交媾这种事也游刃有余。  
【啊……怎么办，会不会弄疼安达清，我太着急了吗……安达看起来很奇怪…果然我应该停手吗？】  
……表面上的游刃有余。  
安达突然想笑，尽管他知道不合时宜，但恋人的碎碎念给他提供了一点安心，交往以来黑泽总是引领他前进，现如今对方竟然比自己还紧张。  
“黑泽——”  
他抱起双腿，这种姿势下股间风景一览无余，先前倾倒的润滑顺势流向私密之地，穴口瑟缩，无声引诱对方开拓。  
被引诱的黑泽直勾勾注视着穴口，安达似乎知道他在看哪里，环住膝窝的手臂隐秘颤抖。  
黑泽，为什么还不动作……我太唐突了吗？  
但他现在骑虎难下，未经释放的下体直挺挺抵在小腹，他的恋人要是再注视下去，积蓄的欲望就要喷射而出——绝对不可以！  
虽说是处男，但只因恋人注视就高潮发泄这种事——也太丢人了！  
黑泽还没从眼前风景中回神，就见他的小兔子紧闭着双眼凭感觉挪动指尖，腰部借力撑住身体，修长的十指贴上臀瓣，然后向两边掰开。  
安达整个人仿佛煮熟的虾，他用全身去邀请对方，抛下羞耻主动献上处男的贞操。  
陌生的触感抵上穴口。  
“痛一定要说出来哦，安达。”  
恋人声音嘶哑地说。  
7.  
好痛——！  
身体被破开的感觉仿佛利刃剖腹，他眸中带泪，却倔强地不肯出声。  
如果喊疼的话，黑泽一定会停下来的。  
小心翼翼就到现在为止吧，他渴望对方的温度，为此不惜咬紧牙关拼命坚持。  
但鼻腔的酸涩提醒他事情不会如此顺利，甬道里搅动的手指兀自摩擦，许久都没有进一步的动作，他无端委屈，鼻尖通红。  
“安达清……！”  
黑泽迟来地发现安达落泪，顿时后悔无比，深入甬道的手指被肠肉紧紧纠缠着，给人热情似火的错觉。他几乎要忘记这是安达的第一次。  
身下的欲望肿胀到爆炸，但穴口的扩张还不足以容纳他的冲动，他怜惜地舔掉恋人眼尾的清泪，心急又迫切地寻找深处的宝藏。  
【到底在哪里……安达会舒服的地方到底在哪里——】  
理论和实践同等匮乏的小兔子没能明白恋人的良苦用心，身体内部四处剐蹭的手指搅走了理智，黑泽性感的下颌线触手可及，鬼使神差地，他拥上去轻轻吻在唇边。  
黑泽错愕下不小心蹭到某处凸起。  
“啊！”  
安达短促惊叫，腰部一阵酸软，瞬间脱力跌进被褥里。欲望顶端溢出点点白浊，沾污了米色的布料。  
那是，那是什么——  
身体最深处突然瘙痒难耐，食髓知味的甬道积极吸吮手指，黑泽能察觉到穴口的放松，抽插间带出满手的黏液。  
【找到了！】  
……欸？  
8.  
接下来的发展快到超乎想象，安达上一秒还瘫在软被里下一秒就被人抱起来压在床榻上，勃发的欲望蹭到粗糙的床单，小兔子浑身炸毛。  
“黑，黑泽？”  
受姿势所限他看不到恋人的神情，哪怕他再努力地扭头依然只能瞄到精壮的手臂，安达莫名紧张起来。在他惶惶不安时恋人的温度再次包围了躯体，股间那处尤为明显。  
“乖……”黑泽轻柔地亲吻后颈的皮肤，啃食觊觎已久的可爱圆痣，在颈侧打上自己的烙印后，剖开这具身体彻底标记——  
“叫我优一。”  
“优一……啊嗯…啊——！”  
穴口被撑到极致，异物蛮横地闯进内里，初次交合的入口纵使有润滑剂放松也难以吞下全部。欲望卡在一半的位置陷入僵局，每进一寸都疼的人发昏，黑泽不停地安慰他放松，手指绕到身前替他抚慰勃起。安达清疼出冷汗，意识昏沉时恋人的安抚甚感清晰。  
身前的欲望慢慢恢复了精神，安达学会在恋人手中获得快感。他急促地喘着气，穴口的疼痛似乎也逐渐远离，疏忽间漏出几点泣音，安达绷紧脊背迎来今晚第一次高潮。  
白光乍起，黑泽借机顶进甬道深处——  
前方的发泄和后方的充实催着人登上顶峰，等到感官都回归身体的时候，安达才发现他竟然一直尖叫到高潮。  
黑泽体贴地给他留了时间喘息，异物堵的内里鼓鼓胀胀，属于另一个人的形状填满他的身体。安达阖眼，轻轻贴上撑在脸旁的手臂。  
可以了——优一。  
恋人的心跳激烈到不用魔法也能窥探，他俯下身吻过所有裸露的皮肤，珍视而郑重的占据这具身体。  
安达再也绷不出呻吟，那些羞耻的靡荡的声音冲破禁忌，向他的恋人喧嚣爱意。  
迷离间手指被人握住，不同于最初的小心谨慎，黑泽用了十成的力气死死扣紧——  
“我爱你。”  
【我爱你。】  
心口合一，全是爱意。


End file.
